Eyeshield 21 Drabbles
by ibbity
Summary: A series of drabbles based on Eyeshield 21. Full intro and description inside. Drabble #4, Family, now up.
1. Chapter 1

Elsewhere on this site, I've got a continuing series of drabbles set in the Black Lagoon universe, which has been a lot of fun and also is my most popular story. I thought it would be fun to do the same thing for Eyeshield 21. The format is the same: every drabble will have a theme, one of the genres they give us on here to define our fics, like "Drama" and "Romance". I don't know how often I'll be updating; drabbles are weird that way. Sometimes I'll have a long period of time when nothing comes to me and then I'll have three or four come crowding into my head in a week. As of today (7/5/09), when I'm starting off, I only have one written. Hope you like it, and the ones to come!


	2. Friendship

_Somewhere, I can't remember where, I read a post on a forum in which the poster was speculating as to whether Tetsuma of the Wild Gunmen was autistic. The idea was interesting, and it does kind of fit the character; now, I'm reasonably certain that I myself am at least mildly Asperger's (though I haven't been actually diagnosed, I've done a fair amount of independent research and the descriptions of the "symptoms" fits me exactly), so I was kind of pleased at the idea, since a lot of people seem to think that ASD people are weird, antisocial freaks, or even mentally challenged. Anyway, I have no idea who that poster was, but this drabble is dedicated to him or her for being the catalyst that started it off. This drabble takes place when Tetsuma and Shien (Kid) are ten._

Tetsuma has always been different from other kids. When he was in kindergarten, the doctor told his mom that Tetsuma was mildly aw-tiss-tic, a weird-sounding word that he has to pronounce slowly and that apparently explains why Tetsuma doesn't talk much and interprets everything literally and has trouble understanding all the unspoken laws of fourth grade society.

Tetsuma himself doesn't really care about funny-sounding names; he's perfectly happy to be who he is. But his parents look at him with worried faces sometimes when they think he doesn't see, and the other kids avoid him because they say he's weird. The only person who doesn't seem to care if Tetsuma is weird is Shien.

Shien and Tetsuma don't always get to spend a lot of time together because Shien's parents are kind of strict, but when they do get a chance to play with each other they always take it. Since Tetsuma gave Shien that football, their playtime has mostly consisted of tossing it around; neither one is very good yet, but it's already becoming clear that Shien is better at throwing and Tetsuma at catching---he can put himself exactly where Shien wants to throw the ball, every time. Shien always smiles and looks happy when Tetsuma catches the ball; most of the time, Shien doesn't smile very much. He usually looks kind of tired. Tetsuma likes it when Shien smiles, because Shien is his best friend so when he's happy Tetsuma is happy too.

And if playing football makes Shien happy, then Tetsuma will just keep on playing it with him till his friend is the best ball-thrower in Japan. Forever.

_**fin**_


	3. Romance

_I had another inspiration last night---these things always seem to hit me as I am about to go to bed, thus depriving me of valuable sleeping time while I frantically scribble them down. Slight spoilers for events occurring in later chapters._

No matter what Doburoku and Suzuna think, Mamori isn't at all interest in Hiruma _that way. _He's not someone in a million years she's ever date. Some girls might find a pair of flashing eyes and a sharp-toothed grin attractive, but she is not among them. Mamori isn't attracted to Hiruma at all.

Just because she watches for signs that Hiruma's overtaxing himself, or winces in horror whenever he gets hurt out on the field, that doesn't mean anything. And just because she chose to go and watch over him in the infirmary all by herself when Gao broke his arm and knocked him out, so the rest of the Devil Bats had to keep playing without her signals from the bench, that's nothing either. Nor does it matter that she was crying over him that day. There is no reason to even think that their relationship is, should, or ever will be anything other than that of team manager and team captain. Mamori has absolutely no romantic interest in Hiruma whatsoever.

At least, that's what she keeps telling herself.

_**fin**_


	4. Humor

_**This has nothing to do with the story, but I was looking for ES21 icons the other day and I was kind of startled by how many, ah…**_**racy**_** fanarts there are out there /fetal position in the corner/**_

Sena and Monta are in the clubhouse, rushing through getting ready for practice---everyone else is already out on the field. As Sena is lacing up his cleats, he notices a small black tube on the floor by the lockers. Curious, he picks it up and reads the label.

"Whatcha got there?" Monta inquires, peering over his shoulder.

"It says it's kohl eyeliner," Sena says.

"Makeup? That's girly stuff. It must be Mamori's. Hey, Mamori!"

"What is it?" Mamori appears in the doorway.

"I found this eyeliner on the ground," Sena says, holding it out. "Is it yours?" Mamori comes closer and looks at the tube.

"Nope," she says. "I've never seen that before."

"Maybe it's Suzuna's, then?" Monta says.

"I don't think so," Mamori replies. "I've never seen her wear any. Mascara, yes, but…"

"DAMN PIPSQUEAKS!" All of them jump at the sudden yell. Sena drops the eyeliner on the floor as Hiruma comes stomping into the clubhouse.

"Why aren't you on the field already?" Hiruma demands, brandishing an AK-47 in their direction. Sena and Monta nearly trip over each other in their haste to get out the door. Mamori throws a glare in the captain's direction, then goes after them. Hiruma starts to follow them out as well, but something catches his attention.

"How'd that get all the way over here?" he mutters, then picks up the eyeliner, shoves it into his schoolbag, and marches out of the clubhouse towards the practice field.

_**fin**_

_**A/N We all know he wears it. **_


	5. Family

_**I hope this isn't too sappy. I tried hard to make it not be. I really wanted to work out this idea I had.**_

Hiruma's been on his own for a long time---by his own choice, of course, but it doesn't alter the fact. Kurita and Musashi are the first friends his own age he ever made, and he kind of looks at them like they're his family. So when Musashi left the Devil Bats, it was a very bad day for Hiruma, though he didn't let on to the kicker. Even though football and the promise the three of them made weren't all that was holding their friendship together, losing Musashi from the team felt like breaking up the family.

Not that Hiruma would ever admit this, of course. He doesn't do _feelings. _But there it is, and even if he doesn't articulate it, it still hurts when Musashi leaves. He had to, of course, it was the only thing to do in the circumstances; so Hiruma just let him go. Being so damn conscientious_, _Musashi won't take any handouts, so Hiruma hits on the idea of having his friend's company build stuff for the Devil Bats---that way, Musashi is guaranteed to have work. Hiruma gets the team facilities he's been wanting too, so it's not like he's being all _altruistic _or anything.

Besides, maybe if Hiruma keeps the Devil Bats where Musashi can see them all the time, they'll get their kicker back someday. Logic says this isn't likely to happen, but Hiruma chooses to ignore it.

After all, you don't give up on family.

_**fin**_


End file.
